Meitantei Yukimura
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Terjadi pembunuhan di kota Seishun. Yukimura berniat memecahkan kasus tersebut. Tersangka dalam kasus tersebut adalah Yagyu, Jackal, dan Sanada. Siapa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut?


"Inspektur Yanagi, ada telepon yang memberitahukan telah terjadi pembunuhan di kota Seishun," teriak salah satu anak buah Yanagi yang diketahui namanya adalan Niou.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Oh iya Niou, tolong suruh Bunta dan Akaya untuk ikut juga bersamaku," perintah inspektur Yanagi.

"Siap, Inspektur!" Niou hormat.

Di TKP

"Diketahui korban bernama Echizen Ryoma. Usia 22 tahun. Tinggal sekaligus bekerja di toko peralatan olahraga ini," jelas Marui sambil mencatat hal-hal penting di buku catatannya.

"Diperkirakan korban tewas karena ditusuk dengan pisau di punggungnya," tambah Niou.

"Dan orang yang ada di tempat kejadian yaitu Sanada Gen'ichirou, Yagyu Hiroshi, dan Jackal Kuwahara. Berarti pelakunya ada diantara kalian bertiga," ujar Akaya.

"Baiklah. Kalian akan saya tanyai satu persatu," ujar Inspektur Yanagi.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi kalian mau jadikan kami sebagai tersangka?" ujar Yagyu tak terima.

"Begitulah. Karena hanya ada kalian bertiga di sekitar tempat kejadian," jelas Yanagi.

"Tapi aku yakin kok bukan kamu pelakunya," ujar Niou tiba-tiba sambil senyum genit ke Yagyu yang langsung aja di tempeleng ama Yanagi.

"Loh? Ada Yukimura!" teriak Bunta sambil nunjuk seseorang yang sekarang sedang mengamati korban.

"Hah?! Detective itu lagi?!" teriak Akaya. Inspektur Yanagi langsung mendekati Yukimura.

"Heh, Yukimura! Kamu ngapain disini?!" Tanya Inspektur Yanagi kasar.

"Aku tadi ingin melihat sepatu tennis yang terbaru di toko ini. Tapi saat aku datang kesini dia udah is death," jelas Yukimura.

"Kenapa ya setiap ada kamu pasti ada kasus? Kamu bawa bencana nih. Lebih baik kamu diam aja deh di rumah," suruh Inspektur Yanagi.

"Ah, jangan gitulah. Kita kan dah temenan sejak kecil. Moso kamu ngomongnya kayak gitu sih ke aku," Yukimura menyenggol Yanagi.

"Kalau tadi kamu ada di tempat kejadian, apa kamu melihat orang yang mencurigakan selain mereka bertiga?" bisik Yanagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihat mereka bertiga saja,"

" Menurutmu siapa yang paling mencurigakan diantara mereka bertiga?" Tanya Bunta ke Yukimura.

"Hmm… mungkin dia!" Yukimura menunjuk ke salah seorang yang ternyata adalah Jackal.

"Hah? Kenapa aku?" Tanya Jackal bingung.

"Karena muka kamu yang paling jelek, serem, item, sangar pula," ujar Yukimura tanpa perasaan.

"Tapi kalau soal serem, orang yang pake topi itu juga berwajah serem," akaya menunjuk ke Sanada.

"Oh…Kalau soal itu orang itu gak mungkin melakukan pembunuhan seperti itu,"

"Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Inspektur Yanagi.

"Karena dia itu keren, badannya gagah, tampangnya juga orang baik-baik kok," ujar Yukimura sambil genit ke Sanada.

"He'em" Inspektur Yanagi berdehem. "Maaf ya, Yukimura. Pelaku kejahatan itu tidak bisa dinilai dengan tampangnya. Daripada kamu ngerepotin aku, mending kamu pulang aja gih,"

"Enak aja! Ini kan kasusku juga. Aku harus ikut menanganinya juga. Aku kan detective," ujar Yukimura agak berlagak. Yang lainnya tak menghiraukan detective aneh itu dan udah mulai menanyai tersangka satu-persatu.

"Saudara Jackal, apa yang tadi kamu lakukan di tempat ini dan apa hubunganmu dengan korban," Tanya Bunta.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan siapa-siapanya korban,"

"Oh… kamu pelanggan, ya?" Bunta mencatat dibukunya.

"Bukan juga,"

"Heh? Jadi kamu apaan dong?" Tanya Bunta bingung.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin pergi ke tukang cukur rambut yang ada di sebelah toko ini," cerita Jackal.

"Hah? Ke tukang cukur rambut?" Bunta memperhatikan kepala Jackal yang udah botak dengan saksama.

"Tapi berhubung tuh tempat tukang cukur masih tutup, jadi aku kesini untuk menanyakan kapan tempat cukur ini biasa buka ke pemilik toko ini," jelas Jackal.

"Terus?"

"Saat aku kesini, ternyata pemilik toko ini sudah terbunuh,"

"Kalau anda, Sanada-san?" Tanya Akaya.

"Saya adalah langganannya korban. Saya datang kesini untuk mengambil racket tennis yang baru saja ia betulkan," jelas Sanada.

"Bagaimana dengan anda?" Tanya Niou ke Yagyu.

"Namaku adalah Yagyu Hiroshi. Aku adalah teman satu klub korban saat SMP,"

"Anda mengikuti klub apa?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Dulu kami mengikuti klub golf. Tapi saat dia lulus dari SMP dia pindah klub ke klub tennis,"

"Oh, begitu," Niou manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" Tanya Inspektur Yanagi.

"Aku kesini untuk menemuinya. Karena kami sudah hampir 5 tahun tidak bertemu," jelas Yagyu.

"Darimana kau mengetahui alamat ini?" Tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Toko ini memang sudah punya keluarga korban dari dulu. Sejak kecil aku sering sekali main ke toko ini. Jelas saja kalau aku masih mengingat tempat ini," ujar Yagyu.

"Oh…" Akaya, Niou, dan Bunta manggut-manggut gak jelas.

"Inspektur!" teriak salah satu anggota tim penyelidik yang diketahui namanya adalah Fuji.

"Ada apa?" Tanya inspektur Yanagi.

"Kami menemukan pisau dan jas yang berlumuran darah,"

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Niou.

"Di tempat sampah di dalam kamar korban,"

"Apa sudah diketahui kapan perkiraan korban meninggal?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Sekitar pukul 08.00,"

"Berarti bukan aku pelakunya. Aku kesini sekitar jam 08.15," ujar Jackal tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga bukan. Aku sampe kesini sekitar jam 08.45," tambah Yagyu.

"Apalagi aku. Aku dateng kesini sekitar jam 08.30. Berarti botak itu yang datang terlebih dahulu. Berarti dia pelakunya," tuduh Sanada.

"Hei, kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu? Lagipula jangan panggil aku botak," marah Jackal. Sanada gak peduli.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Gimana kalau kau menceritakan kejadian saat kau baru tiba disini lebih detail lagi. Karena ceritamu yang tadi sudah 100% penuh kebohongan," usul Yukimura dengan tatapan penuh curiga ke Jackal.

~ To be continue ~

Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
